Галдино
| jname = ギャルディーノ | rname = Гяруди:но | ename = Мистер Три | first = Глава 117; Эпизод 70 | affiliation = Альянс Багги и Альвиды; Барок Воркс (бывший) | occupation = Пират; Офицер Барок Воркс (бывший) | epithet = | jva = Нобуюки Хияма | rva = Станислав Войнич | birth = 3 марта | bounty = 42 000 000 | dfbackcolor = EFFBFB | dftextcolor = EE6408 | dfname = Дору Дору но Ми | dfename = Плод Свеча-Свеча | dfmeaning = Свеча | dftype = Парамеция }} Галдино, по прозвищу — бывший член подпольной организации Барок Воркс вместе со своим партнером Мисс Голденвик. Он — главный антагонист в арке Литл Гардена. После заключения в Импел Даун бежал с помощью Багги и Луффи. В настоящее время является членом Альянса Багги и Альвиды. Внешность Когда Галдино впервые появился, на вид он был худощавым и хрупким мужчиной среднего роста. Как и у всех агентов Барок Воркс, служащих Крокодайлу и имеющих номер, который был спрятан в элементе внешности, у Галдино волосы смешно уложены в виде цифры "3". В зависимости от ситуации тройка может менять свой внешний вид, что удваивает ее комичность: "?", когда Галдино впервые услышал о команде Луффи и не понял, о ком речь; "!" - испугался; во время Арки Импел Дауна тройка складывалась в стрелку. Также он носит очки, изгибающиеся в плавную "3". На левой руке носит Лог Пос. После того, как Галдино попал в тюрьму, он носил одежду как и все заключенные с черными и белыми полосами. У него треснула правая линза очков. Его волосы стали неопрятными, так же у него отросла бородка, что было свойственно неотесанности Этажа адских тварей, Уровню 2 Импел Дауна, где он находился. После побега Галдино сменил робу на черные штаны и плащ поверх полосатой кофты. Затем он для спасения Эйса переоделся в палача, при этом каким-то образом стал выглядеть более мускулистым. После войны Галдино приводит волосы в порядок, но бородку оставляет. Также он меняет одежду на оранжевую кнопочную рубашку и темно-коричневые штаны. Когда Галдино использует технику Candle Champion, он сильно увеличивается в размерах. Костюм белого цвета, однако с художественными способностями Мисс Голденвик он становился цветным, это было показано во время Арки Литл Гарден. Галерея Личность Галдино о себе очень высокого мнения и даже не скрывает этого. Он считает себя мастером стратегий, использует свой интеллект и полное отсутствие совести, чтобы закончить свое дело. Кроме того, Мистер 3 считает себя творцом, используя воск, он превращает людей в статуи. Но в серьезной ситуации, в которой идет речь о его жизни, он проявляет себя немного больше. В нем произошли некоторые изменения, когда он находился в Импел Даун. Галдино рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы погасить долг перед Луффи, блокируя смертельный поток яда Магеллана. После, когда стало известно, что Бентам пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы выпустить заключенных за пределы ворот тюрьмы, Мистер 3 был очень этим огорчен, он не думал, что положение настолько критичное, чтобы жертвовать своей жизнью. В конечном итоге Галдино пытается освободить брата Луффи по собственному желанию, заявив, что он хочет отомстить и выполнить последнее желание своего павшего товарища, рискуя своей жизнью во второй раз. Отношения Барок Воркс У Галдино и его партнера, Мисс Голденвик, были обычные партнерские отношения для Барок Воркс. Хотя он очень ценил ее помощь живописными навыками, он также бывал раздражен, когда она легко раскрывала какую-то информацию. Она расписывала восковые фигуры Галдино. Галдино считает жалкими тех, кто ниже его в звании. Он открыто показал отвращение к Мистеру 5, узнав о его поражении в Виски Пик. Галдино считал Мистера 5 дураком, слишком полагавшегося на силу своего дьявольского фрукта, по мнению Мистера 3 он и его напарница должны были больше внимания уделить тактике. Он также желал понижения некоторых вышестоящих по рангу, делая себя врагом для других агентов-офицеров Барок Воркс, отчасти чтобы воспользоваться этим для повышения авторитета. Хотя ранее Мистер 3 был предан Крокодайлу, потом он стал ненавидеть и бояться его из-за того, что Мистер 0 оставил Галдино на корм бананавани. После этого один вид Крокодайла приводит его в ужас. Хотя первоначально Галдино считал Мистера 2, Бона Курея, идиотской неприятностью, но действия того в Импел Дауне глубоко тронули Мистера 3. Он чувствовал, что его действия в Маринфорде помогут отомстить, как он выразился, за его "павшего друга". Альянс Багги и Альвиды Багги Галдино и Багги объединились в команду в Импел Дауне, чтобы сбежать из Великой Тюрьмы. Также они оба разделяли ненависть к Луффи, благодаря чему быстро подружились. Тем не менее, вскоре они поняли, что их попытки выбраться в одиночку, без помощи Луффи и его друзей, тщетны. И только благодаря помощи Луффи они смогли потом выбраться на свободу. Во время их совместных действий в Импел Дауне Галдино был осторожнее, чем Багги, предупреждал его об опасностях, которые они вдвоём вызвали, пытаясь сбежать из тюрьмы. В аниме несколько раз сам спасал как Багги, так и самого себя, используя свои восковые способности. После того, как Багги заполучил себе послушных и преданных последователей, Галдино остался единственным из его приближенных, кто видел все притворство Багги и понимал его трусость. Союзники Монки Д. Луффи Изначально Мистер 3 был антагонистом Луффи, чуть не убившим его нового друга-гиганта Дорри. Галдино издевался над Луффи из-за его использования слепых инстинктов во время битвы, но, тем не менее, именно таким инстинктом и был позже побежден. Они снова встретились в Импел Дауне, тогда Галдино и Луффи простили друг другу прошлые действия и стали соратниками. Хотя по началу Галдино проявлял изрядную трусость в стенах Импел Дауна, именно действия Луффи мотивировали Галдино к активным действиям: освобождению заключенных и побегу из Великой Тюрьмы - последняя задача стала бы невозможной без помощи Галдино и его способностей фруктовика. Он помогал Луффи сдерживать Магеллана, пока Дзимбей, Крокодайл, Даз Бонс и Багги захватывали корабль для спасения. Позже Галдино помог Луффи, переодевшись в одного из дозорных, которые должны были исполнить казнь Эйса. Также он является одним из тех, кого сильнее всего шокировало родство Луффи с самым известным в мире преступником, Монки Д. Драгоном. После потери сознания из-за Хаки Луффи Галдино узнал, что ключ, бывший у него, сломан Кизару. Он помог создать новый ключ из воска, который, наконец, позволил освободить Эйса от оков. Сила и способности Дьявольский фрукт Мистер 3 владеет фруктом Дору Дору но Ми типа Парамеция. Его фрукт можно спутать с Логией, но он не может полностью превращаться в воск, а лишь выделять на некоторые части тела и управлять им. Его фрукт достачно сильный, так как он долгое время мог держаться с Магелланом. Обычно Галдино искусно создает оружие из своего воска, который, используемый в полную силу, достаточно силен, чтобы обеспечить награду в 42,000,000. Волосы выглядят как цифра 3, также как свеча (Галдино буквально становится "Человеком-свечой") загорается каждый раз, когда он использует свои способности, и становится больше, когда воска тратится больше, например, как с гигантским "Candle Set". Одной из самых бесценных способностей Галдино является способность создавать копии предметов, в особенности, ключей, которые способны открыть тюремные камеры и кандалы, даже если те сделаны из Кайросеки. Устойчивость его воска к кислоте и способность копировать ключи доказали важную роль бывшего Мистера 3 в событиях в Импел Дауне во время освобождения с Багги заключенных, сдерживании с Луффи Магеллана, и в Маринфорде для защиты и освобождения Эйса. Слабостью способностей Галдино является огонь и жар, которые плавят воск и делают его бесполезным. Когда Галдино долго находится в жарком месте, то сам становится с виду вялым и слабым. Огонь способен мгновенно расплавить воск, но просто при нагревании он способен держаться твердым несколько секунд. Это помогло, когда Луффи собирался использовать "Candle Lock" Галдино, чтобы обезвредить Минотавра во время продвижения по Импел Дауну. Корабль thumb|left|250px|Корабль, используемый Мистером 3 во время работы на Барок Воркс. Мистер 3 пользовался персональным кораблем во время его работы на Барок Воркс. Он использовал его, чтобы скрытно прибыть на Алабасту и избежать бдительности Мистера 2. Это было небольшое судно с большой "3" на носу. Также на нем имеется флаг с Веселым Роджером Барок Воркс. Нефертари Виви отметила, что корабль управляется силой фрукта Дору Дору но Ми, хотя точно метод управления не объяснен. Вероятно, он действует подобно Биловер байку Смокера, воск течет вокруг оси и вращает лопасти. Впервые корабль появился в главе 158, эпизоде 93, и позже был замечен в мини-сериале на обложках манги. Что случилось с судном после ареста Галдино и заключения его в Импел Дуан, неизвестно, однако вряд ли он его еще использовал, так как плавает на борту Биг Топа. История Прошлое О прошлом Галдино информации почти нет. Однако известно, что в какой-то промежуток времени он съел фрукт Дору Дору но Ми и присоединился к Барок Воркс. Также он заработал награду в 42,000,000. Сага Алабасты Арка Литл Гарден На острове Кюка Мистера 3 можно было увидеть отдыхающим. Когда он спросил Мисс Голденвик, что она рассматривает, она ответила, что смотрела на заказы, которые они получили от босса. thumb|Мистер 3 встречается с Мистером 5 и Мисс Валентайн. Мистер 5 и Мисс Валентайн также прибыли на Литл Гарден и вошли в странный дом. Было показано, что это было убежищем Мистера 3 и Мисс Голденвик, которые ждали своих коллег и попивали тем временем чай. Галдино поиздевался над нижестоящими коллегами, провалившими попытку схватить Виви и подвергнувшими организацию опасности. В виде второго шанса Галдино предложил им закончить работу или быть убитым им. Кроме убийства Мугивары работа заключалась в поимке гигантов Дорри и Броги. Свою награду они сохраняют, получив ее еще 100 лет назад: их поимка принесла бы агентам вознаграждение в 200,000,000. Известно, что для выполнения плана по их поимке Мистер 3 попросил Мистера 5 подложить бомбы в ром, который пили потом Дорри и Луффи. Мистер 3 объяснил Мистеру 5 и Мисс Валентайн свой план по поимке гигантов и последующий захват Мугивар. В то же время Зоро осознал, что он потерялся и наткнулся на "Нами", настоящая же Нами бежала с Усоппом от динозавра, а затем встретила "Луффи". After defeating Dorry, Brogy was ecstatic, though Luffy knowing that the duel was rigged he was angry and demanded to know who the real culprit was. Mr. 3 then revealed himself to Brogy and asked why he was crying, to which Brogy demanded to know who he was, which prompted Mr. 3 to introduce himself and exclaimed that he had captured Brogy. And when Brogy moved to take a step forward it was revealed that he had been immobilized by wax, meanwhile back at Dorry's camp Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine showed up and Luffy realized it was them that they had planted the bomb. They also revealed that they had captured Carue and intended to use him to separate Vivi from Luffy. Angered by their lack of morals, Vivi and Usopp attacked the duo, only to be defeated easily. While Mr. 3 had completely defeated Brogy and announced that he would make a masterpiece. When Brogy was completely immobilized by Mr. 3's wax, Mr. 3 then told Brogy how he had helped him out during his fight with Dorry, which angered Brogy. Vivi was then delivered to Mr. 3 and she insulted him for his lack of morals and sabotaging the fight. He then began to make a giant candle to wax his captives. Brogy then stated that at the beginning of the fight he knew something was wrong and he realized that it was Mr. 3 that hurt his pride for defeating a weakened opponent, which made Brogy try to get up, only to be hit by Mr. 5's bombs. thumb|Творческая работа Мистера 3. While Brogy was trying to get back up, Mr. 3 realized he needed to use more force to keep him down and he stabbed him with wax swords in his hands and his feet, immobilizing him completely. He then increased the speed of his candle technique and he explained that the Straw Hats would be turned into a group of wax statues, preserving the look of horror on their faces forever. Brogy then tried to get up once more but he failed, and Zoro, inspired by his attempt, resolved to cut off his own legs to escape, and his resolve inspired Brogy to try one last time to get up. Fortunately Luffy, Carue and Usopp arrived before they went through with it and vow to defeat the Baroque Works' agents, with Zoro asking Luffy to destroy the candle to which he agreed, but Mr. 3 saying that he would not let him. Zoro switched his pose to one more awesome, just in case he got turned into wax, and Miss Goldenweek pointed out to Mr. 3 that the prisoners were not showing fear, which annoyed him. Luffy then prepared to fight, to which Mr. 3 accepted his challenge. Luffy then started attacking but he was quickly caught in a candle lock, but he used it to his advantage by making it into a hammer technique which he used to destroy the candle. However, this did not stop the waxing process and Mr. 3 continued his attack, but Usopp interrupted with an explosive bullet, but it was eaten by Mr. 5. Luffy continued his assault but Mr. 3 also continued his attacks as well, though Luffy beat him. But then he became strangely uncooperative as Miss Goldenweek activated her "color trap". Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine explain that Luffy is under the spell of "color trap". Vivi then tricked Luffy into getting out of the trap which returned Luffy to normal, unfortunately he then got caught in another of Miss Goldenweek's traps, while Nami, Zoro and Vivi looked on in horror of their impeding doom. Meanwhile Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine were still chasing Usopp and Carue, who freed Luffy from his trap but he was once again unable to combat Miss Goldenweeks' abilities. As the fight between the two duos continued, Mr. 5 realized that he was not fast enough to catch Usopp and Carue, while Usopp headed back to the candle and found his friends waxed. Usopp then fired at Luffy destroying his shirt and freeing him from color trap once again, but he was promptly shot by Mr. 5, which angered Luffy declaring that he would defeat them. Mr. 3 unveiled his candle champion technique to fight against Luffy, which Luffy found cool. He then started attacking Mr. 3, though his candle champion technique proved a formidable match, while Usopp realized a way to free his friends and he tried to free them, but he was stopped by Mr. 5 who bombarded him. He gave Carue a piece of rope and some instructions, but he was overheard by Miss Valentine who then began by testing how much weight he could take. Luffy suddenly grabbed Mr. 3's hair and used his hair to light Carue's rope, which was covered in oil, on fire. The fire from Mr. 3's hair ignited the oil covered rope and creates a furnace, freeing the waxed Zoro, Vivi, Brogy, and Nami. Mr. 3 began to run away to which Luffy ran after him. Meanwhile, the other agents were defeated. Luffy was angry at Mr. 3 for destroying the pride of the giants' battle, and finally came across a multitude of Mr. 3's, but Luffy used his instincts and picked out the real Mr. 3, beating him once and for all. At Mr. 3's wax house Sanji had a phone call with Mr. 0 and he pretended to be Mr. 3. He informed Mr. 0 that he had killed Vivi and the Straw Hats much to the pleasure of Mr. 0 who informed Sanji that the Unluckies will be at Little Garden shortly to deliver him an eternal log pose to Alabasta. The Unluckies then arrived and attack Sanji who quickly defeated them, and told Mr. 0 that one of the Straw Hats was still alive but that he finished them. This angered Mr. 0 and he hung up, and he then informed Miss All Sunday to send Mr. 2 to Little Garden to assassinate Mr. 3 for giving him a false report. Арка Алабасты Позже Галдино появляется в Алабасте, чтобы извиниться перед Крокодайлом за свою неудачу. Однако тот равнодушно решил скормить его свою питомцу, Бананавани. thumb|100px|Галдино замечен в Рейнбейс. Тем не менее, Мистер 3 появился снова, когда Санджи пытался освободить своих накама от тех же Бананавани. Он использовал свою силу управления воском, находясь в желудке у аллигаторов. После этого Санджи заставил Галдино сделать ключ для освобождения из клетки Мугивар, а затем избил его до бессознательного состояния. Во время выступления Виви в конце Арки Алабасты Мистеру 3 удалось бежать, его можно было увидеть в толпе слушающим ее речь в Реинбейс. Мини история Мисс Голденвик Afterwards, Mr. 3 is shown on Holliday Island where he is needed to turn himself in to free Miss Valentine. However, Mr. 3 decides to escape on his ship and save himself, but is stopped by Mr. 2. Despite being defeated by Mr. 2, Mr. 3 manages to escape, so Mr. 2 is forced to disguise himself as Mr. 3 to free Miss Valentine. However, Mr. 3 is later caught off-screen and is sentenced to Impel Down with Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Mr. 2. Сага Великой Войны Арка Импел Дауна thumb|220px|Мистер 3 в Импел Дауне. Galdino was revealed to have been residing in Level 2 of Impel Down, appearing more ragged and with facial hair than he had prior to his sentencing, and apparently given up on hope of surviving within his confines. When Luffy and Buggy entered Level 2 and defeated the Basilisk, Buggy decided to release the prisoners in order to cause a riot. Galdino saw his chance and went out, where he addressed them and said that he would repay the debt for letting him out by helping them to Level 3. However, once he heard that Luffy was intending to go down instead of up to Level 1, he attempted to back out of the deal, but reconsidered once he realized that the Level 3 stairwell would also lead back up to Level 1. He then conspired with Buggy to ditch Luffy so they could escape, but a Sphinx blocked their way to freedom. In order to ensure that he wasn't crushed by the Sphinx, he created lots of wax copies of himself in order to trick the Sphinx, but this only resulted in the Sphinx destroying the floor, sending Galdino, Buggy, Luffy and the Sphinx plummeting straight into Level 3. With the Sphinx knocked out, Galdino explains that Level 3 is known as the "Starvation Hell", where the heat from Level 4 is so hot that it even reaches the one above, and the prisoners are forced to starve. Before they could go anywhere, they were captured in a Kairoseki-reinforced net. The guard and commander of the Blue Gorillas: Saldeath, says there is no escape, but the Sphinx, who was also captured along with the three, broke out of the net, releasing them. Galdino and Buggy climbed up and told Luffy they are ditching him to break out of prison, but Luffy gives his thanks anyway. Upon trying to find a way out, He and Buggy came across Bentham's cell, who shocked to see Galdino out of his. An embarrassed Galdino suggests that they do not let him out. Later Galdino and Buggy are mentioned to be in Level 2, but as Minotaurus landed on top of them because Luffy sent it flying, both of them had no other choice than to run. Minotaurus chased Galdino and Buggy down to Level 3 until they meet up with Luffy and Bentham. After all four of them joined up, they attacked the Minotaurus one after the other. Galdino contributed to the defeat of Minotaurus as he used his Devil Fruit powers to wax Luffy's arm so that the final blow by Luffy finished the Jailer Beast, Minotaurus, off. Only shortly after that, they realized that they were falling into the boiling point of Level 4. To their fortune, they could jump off the falling debris to land safely. When Luffy began to run in a random direction, Galdino along with Buggy and Bentham followed him as Bentham told them that there is a kitchen stuffed with food. However as Galdino and Buggy realized that there were many guards running around in order to get Luffy, they changed their mind and made up an idea to escape from Level 4. As Galdino then saw Luffy being attacked by Magellan, he could only think of getting back to Level 3 by taking down Hannyabal. Galdino and Buggy assumed that Hannyabal would be weak as he does not seem to possess a Devil Fruit, and Buggy's Muggy Balls would also be of great advantage for them. They decided to make their way to the entrance to Level 3 from Level 4. thumb|Галдино использует Стену из воска против Гидры Магеллана. Unfortunately, they underestimated Hannyabal severely, who easily defeated them both. They were rescued by Bentham, who was disguised as Hannyabal, and he told them they needed to save Luffy, who was defeated by Magellan and taken to Level 5. Galdino is afterwards seen with Buggy and a disguised Bentham traveling down to Level 5, the Freezing Hell. However, the three of them were shocked to learn that the prisoners and a supposed Hannyabal have to discard their cloaks. As soon as they entered they saw the Wolf Unit intent to eat them. With Bentham prepared to face them, he is shown sprinting away in horror with Buggy. He is later shown alongside Buggy hiding on Level 2 using his Doru Doru powers and then making wax keys and freeing prisoners in order to cause a distraction for them to leave. Unfortunately, Magellan came to Level 2 and killed many of the rioters. He also sealed off all the entrances and exits to the level, causing Galdino to worry. Luckily, Blackbeard reopened the level and Galdino and the rioters prepared to head to Level 1. However, before they could escape out of Level 1, they were attacked by the revived Jailer Beasts, but thanks to the arrival of Luffy, Jinbe and Crocodile's group, the Jailer Beasts were quickly subdued again. thumb|Луффи помогает Галдино сдерживать Магеллана. Magellan quickly arrived to try to kill the group, but Galdino in a surprising move, blocked the Chief Warden's Hydra with his own Candle Wall, urging Luffy and company to escape, stating that he'd be damned if he had to keep being in Luffy's debt. As it was clear that Galdino could not actually defeat Magellan, he planned to escape, but Luffy stayed behind to back him up. Noticing his wax's defensive capabilities against Magellan's poison, Luffy asked and received a set of wax boxing gloves and boots, which he promptly used to injure Magellan. Galdino continued to hold down the fort against Magellan by creating wax barricades around some cannons until they were forced to flee from Magellan's poison golem. Galdino managed to make it out of Impel Down and onto the group's escape ship, upon which he collapsed and gave thanks to above. When Bentham sacrificed himself to enable the others' escape, Galdino was visibly stunned. He is later seen actually crying over Bentham's sacrifice and admits that he no longer actually had hard feelings towards him. Арка Маринфорда После попадания в Импел Даун и побега с помощью Луффи из тюрьмы Мистер 3 присоединился к походу новой команды Луффи в Маринфорд, чтобы спасти Эйса. Later, the Marines called the escape ship and revealed that Buggy was once part of the Pirate King's crew and is good friends with Shanks. Galdino wondered why Buggy is such a coward, if all that is true. When Luffy and the others reached the Gates of Justice, Galdino was seen to be very excited. He was later seen alongside with the other Impel Down fugitives, falling from the sky to Marineford, in order to support Luffy in Ace's rescue. He was also seen wearing a cloak and black pants over his original prisoner's striped shirt, understandably hysterical. thumb|Галдино защищает Эйса, используя Стену из воска. When Buggy showed his shock at Kizaru's laser attack, then tried to hide it (of which most prisoners bought), Galdino cried out that they are so full of hope that they are half deaf. When Sengoku announced that Luffy's father is none other than Dragon the Revolutionary, Galdino was seen standing behind Buggy, both of them greatly shocked. Galdino then followed Buggy and his group as Buggy starts to execute his plan. Galdino is seen screaming when Buggy got caught by a sandstorm created by Crocodile. Later in the battle, Galdino disguised himself as an executioner and manages to approach Ace's execution ground. He's ready to free Ace and in doing so avenging Bentham, but had to abide by Sengoku's sudden order to have Ace instantly executed and pretended to do so, no doubt ready to reveal his true intention to liberate Ace at that point, leading to him being knocked out by Luffy's Haki. He regains consciousness when Luffy finally reaches the ground, just in time to protect Ace from Sengoku's attack with a Candle Wall. When Kizaru destroys Luffy's key, Galdino makes one himself with his powers, managing to free Ace from his chains in midair, but not before asking Luffy that if his reasons for helping him free Ace was to respect a comrade's (Bentham) final wishes, would he laugh at him, to which the Straw Hat said no, while the platform is destroyed. Both him and Luffy are thus saved by Ace, who protects them from the flames of the destroyed execution scaffold. Galdino is soon being dragged away by Pirates while remarking that he thought that he was a goner when the Marines spotted him. Marco who wishes to support the others who are being attacked by Akainu, immediately orders Galdino to unlock his handcuffs with his ability and Marco is later seen engaging in battle with Akainu. Послевоенная Арка После окончания войны Белоуса он присоединился к альянсу пиратов Багги и Альвиды и был показан вместе с другими членами команды на неназванном острове на Гранд Лайн. Последний раз он был показан когда летучая мышь прислала для Багги сообщение от Мирового Правительства, после чего он прочитал письмо со словами: "Не могу поверить". Позже выяснилось, что это письмо было приглашением Багги на пост Шичибукая. Перевод и проблемы дубляжа Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek's involvement in the Little Garden was removed in the 4Kids dub. To explain Mr. 3's presence in Rainbase afterwards, the story was rewritten to say that he had been following the Straw Hat Pirates since Loguetown. However, this created a plot hole since before Whiskey Peak, Baroque Works did not know who the Straw Hats were. Mr. 3 was also rewritten to be a joker, telling flat jokes in almost every sentence he spoke, despite being a genius in the original storyline. В FUNimation dub Мистер 3 говорит с легким английским акцентом. Различия аниме и манги After Aokiji's attack on Buggy and the other Impel Down escapees, Galdino manages to escape using a candle copy of himself. Later, he is seen in an underground passageway below Marineford, trying to hide from the Marines, as he thinks they spotted him. Moments later, he sees the substitute executioners for Ace's execution. Главные сражения *Мистер 3 и Мисс Голденвик против Луффи, Усоппа и Кару *Мистер 3 против Крокодайла *Мистер 3 против Санджи *Галдино, Багги и Луффи против Сфинкса *Галдино, Багги, Луффи и Бон Курей против Минотавра *Галдино, Багги и заключенные Импел Даун против Магеллана (2 уровень) *Галдино, Баги и заключенные Импел Даун против Демонов-стражей (1 уровень) *Галдино, Луффи и заключенные Импел Даун против Магеллана (1 уровень) *Галдино, Луффи, Эйс против Адмирала Флота Сэнгоку Филлерные сражения *Галдино и Багги против Гайрама (прервано Боа Хэнкок) Прочее * Галдино любит чай Эрл Грей, об этом Ода говорит в SBS 21 тома. * Его корабль управляется силой Дьявольского фрукта, что является обычным для пользователей Логии. Галдино является на нынешний момент единственным обладателем транспорта, который способен работать при помощи дьявольского фрукта типа Парамеция. * Даже если пользователь Дьявольского фрукта не может плавать и держаться на воде, на странице 17 главы 175 видно, что Галдино плавает на поверхности воды без сознания. Ода объясняет в SBS 25 тома, что под телом Мистера 3 оказался кусок "Невероятно плавучего дерева", поэтому он так невероятно плавал. В аниме версии этой сцены Галдино плавает, лежа на столе. Позже Ода в другом SBS (66 тома) сказал, что эта древесина называется Kuuigosu, то есть Невероятно плавучее дерево. * Он является единственным известным человеком, который был членом экипажа двух Шичибукаев: Крокодайла и Багги. * Во время Эпизода Луффи Луффи, когда узнаёт, что Диего является восковым мастером, упоминает о Галдино, спрашивая, не знает ли Диего "того парня тройку". * Candle Champion Галдино помог ему стать преступником с наградой 42,000,000. * Галдино говорит на диалекте Нагои. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Galdino de:Gal Dino en:Galdino fr:Galdino it:Galdino zh:Mr.3 加爾迪諾 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Барок Воркс Категория:Пираты Багги Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Антагонисты саги Алабасты Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Персонажи Литл Гарден Категория:Мечники